Oak Grove Cemetery, Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan, USA/section C
''We have given the sections of this cemetery separate subpages for ease of handling: A B C D E F G H General * location: West of 36th Street North, between Gale Street and HJ Avenue, just inside Galesburg Town limits * guide: Graves transcribed in eight sections (A-H) divided by gravel roads, with section A being in the Southeast corner. Sections listed from East to West and South to North. Graves within a section generally listed as indicated. Notes * Details beyond simple text not as appears on original; comments appear in brackets: [ ]; "?" substituted for unknown letter(s)/word(s)/line(s); all known graves photographed and transcribed; grave numbers for the convenience of the transcriber and photographer only; photographs taken between 3 March 2001 and 13 August 2001; transcription compiled from photographs. Readers are most welcome to turn any of these names into links to existing or proposed pages on the wiki. Section C Generally transcribed and photographed West to East, South to North: Grave 1, two names on one marker, common inscription: Hamilton :Grave 1a - Edna Blair, 1912 - 1933 :Grave 1b - Mary Jean, Nov. 22, 1933 Grave 2 - Moses ? McClellan, ? - 1764 Grave 3 - Moses McClellan, Jr., Born Oct. ?, 1787, Died Feb. 15, 187? Grave 4, first stone - Chloe M. ? Grave 4, second stone - ? 9 ? Grave 4, third stone - Chloe W. ? Grave 5 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 6 - Moses H., 1845 - 1846 Family Plot marker, Graves 7 through 18 (inclusive), inscription: Austin :Grave 7 - Chloe E., wife of A. Austin, Apr. 8, 1831 - Mar. 13, 1893 :Grave 8 - Almon Austin, Sept. 14, 1819 - Jan. 28, 1907 :Grave 9 - Inez E. Chase, 1883 - 1921 :Grave 10 - ?e Austin, Oct. 27, 1882 - Jan. 2, 1852 :Grave 11 - ?er? Austin, Jan. 23, 1882 - Jan. 10, 1917 :Grave 12 - Carrie E., dau of Youn?st? July ? - ? 1891 :Grave 13 - illegible :Grave 14 - Louisa Short, Apr. 5, 1817 :Grave 15 - Walter V., son of A. & C.O. Austin, Oct. 28, 1861 - Apr. 21, 18? :Grave 16 - Frank P. Austin, Aug. 16, 1852 - Jan. 10, 1917 :Grave 17 - Flora A. Austin, Dec. 9, 1854 ? :Grave 18 - Claude B., son of F.P. & F.A. Austin, Nov. 1, 1876 - Dec. 14, 1895 Grave 18(i) - artifacts, appear to be cemetery plot markers, inscribed: 301 Family Plot marker, Graves 19 through 27 (inclusive), inscription: Evans :Grave 19 - Oliver L. Evans, 1859 - 1916 :Grave 20 - Mary A. Evans, 1861 - 1897 :Grave 21 - Palmer S. Evans :Grave 22 - Emeline S., wife of L.S. Evans, June 27, 1823 - Jan. 13, 1871 :Grave 23 - Leonard S. Evans, Born 2?, 18?, Died Nov. 2?, 189? :Grave 24 - Athaline M., wife of L.S. Evans, June 22, 1824 - Dec. ?2 1? : Grave 25 - Youngsa B. Evans, Born Nov. 5, 1841, Died Mar. 31, 1902 :Grave 26 - Caroline E., wife of Y.A.B. Evans, Born May 7, 1843, Died Nov. 28, 1911 :Grave 27 - Owen L. Evans, Born Oct. 25, 1838, Died Feb. 27, 1847 Grave 28 - Anson D. VanBuren, 1820 - 1892 Grave 29 - Mary L. VanBuren, 1834 - 1913 Grave 30 - Mother, Maria J. Cogswell, 1829 - 1912 Grave 31 - Father, A.W. Cogswell, 1827 - 1897 Grave 32 - Anna Bates, 1915 Grave 33 - Sarah M. Brown, 1835 - 1913, sister Grave 34 - Harriett B. Campbell, 1840 - 1922, mother Grave 35 - Oscar F. Campbell, 1822 - 1898, father Grave 36, two names on one marker, common inscription: Carson :Grave 36a - Maria S., 1862 - 1936 :Grave 36b - Oliver D., 1863 - 1957 Grave 37, two names on one marker, common inscription: Bates :Grave 37a - Joe, 1887 - 1931 :Grave 37b - Adeline, 1887 - 1948 Grave 38, two names on one marker, common inscription: Rogers ::Grave 38a - William C., 1834 - 1898 ::Grave 38b - Phebe J., his wife, 1844 - 1903 Grave 39 - Lewis L. Rogers, 1880 - 1928 Grave 40 - W.S. ? Grave 41 - Harvey Warren, 1812 - 1895, father Family Plot marker inscribed: Warren Grave 42 - Edwin Lamkin, 1838 - 1907 Grave 43 - Amelia Warren Lamkin, 1837 - 1912 Grave 43(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 297 Grave 44 - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 45 - Ned, Harvey E., son of ?.R. & E.?. Warren, Died May 16, 1892, Aged 23 Ys 5 Ms 5 Ds Grave 46, two names on one marker :Grave 46a - Doris J. Smith, 1925 - 1994 : Grave 46b - David H. Smith, 1926 - 1973 separate military marker inscribed: David Harold Smith, ARM3 US Navy, World War II, March 11, 1926 - Sept. 4, 1973 Grave 47 - Mother Grave 48 - Smith, Agnes Sr., 1858 - 1916 Grave 49, two names on one marker, common inscription: Smith :Grave 49a - William J., 1887 - 1946 :Grave 49b - D. Mildred, 1891 - 1988 Grave 50 - Our daughter, Emily Lyn Murray, 1975 Grave 51 - Our son, Steven L. Murray Jr., 1975 Grave 52 - Sidney Glenn Smith, AOM3 US Navy, World War II, Jul. 10, 1924 - Apr. 10, 1985 Grave 53, two names on one marker, common inscription: Gray :Grave 53a - Henry R., 1881 - 1955 :Grave 53b - Elizabeth C., 1884 - 1966 Grave 54 - Ernest L. Grover, 1912 - 1917 Grave 55, two names on one marker, common inscription: Grover :Grave 55a - Benjamin F., 1859 - 1944 :Grave 55b - Laura J., 1866 - 1945 Grave 56 - John W. Salow, 1862 - 1927 Grave 57 - Anna Salow, 1852 - 1944 Grave 58 - illegible Grave 58(i) - artifact, appears to be grave marker base Grave 59 - illegible Grave 60 - H.L. Pierce, 1898 - 1917 Grave 61, two names on one marker, common inscription: Pierce :Grave 61a - Rosa, 1865 - 1940 :Grave 61b - Washington, 1842 - 1933 Grave 62 - Hattie S. Gray, Born Nov. 18, 1847, Died Mar. 2, 1926, Age 77 ys. 3 ms. 12 ds. Grave 63 - N.W. Gray, 1832 - 1914 Family Plot marker, Graves 64 & 65 (inclusive), inscription: Russell two plot marker blocks initialed: R :Grave 64 - Darwin I., 1839 - 1922 :Grave 65 - Hepsie A., 1845 - 1913 Grave 66 - Lena M. Jewell, 1889 - 1920 Grave 67, two names on one marker, common inscription: Jewell :Grave 67a - Esther C., 1859 - 1950 :Grave 67b - Peter, 1859 - 1934 Grave 68, two names on one marker, common inscription: Reed : Grave 68a - Flora B., 1895 - 19left blank on marker :Grave 68b - Claude E., 1876 - 1937 Grave 69, two names on one marker, common inscription: Wright :Grave 69a - Ray ?, 1881 - ? :Grave 69b - Elizabeth, 1855 - 1943 Grave 70 - David B. Hull, Died Sept. 12th 1874, Aged 60 Years & 8 Mo's. ? Grave 71 - L? dau. of H. & J. Holmes, Apr. 28, 1861 - Sept. 11, 1877 Grave 72 - Mother, Jane Holmes, May 1?, 1821 - May 1?, 1906 Grave 73 - Father, Hamlin Holmes, Aug. 17, 1800 - Jan. 24, 1882 Grave 74 - Lizzie J. Dorr, Apr. 2, 1866 - Feb. 15, 1884 Grave 75 - Willis C. Dorr, 1858 - 1934 Grave 76 - Julia E. Dorr, May 28, 1851 - Dec. 31, 1911 Grave 77 - Julia A. Johnson, Dec. 8, 1810 - Apr. 2, 1888, Erected by her heirs; Johnson foot marker inscribed: J.A.J. Grave 78 - Peter Johnson, Born July 9, 1805, Died June 18, 1887. Johnson Family Plot marker, Graves 79 & 80 (inclusive), inscription: Burroughs :Grave 79 - Olive Cash, 1831 - 1895 : Grave 80 - Orrin F. M.D., 1827 - 1906 Grave 81, two names on one marker, common inscription: Swaddel :Grave 81a - Samuel W., 1811 - 1896 :Grave 81b - Lura E., 1828 - 1918 Grave 82, two names on one marker, common inscription: Swaddel :Grave 82a - Olive B., 1867 - 1952 :Grave 82b - Edward E., 1865 - 1945 Grave 83, two names on one marker, common inscription: Struble :Grave 83a - Erma A., 1894 - 1976 :Grave 83b - Roy, 1893 - 1977 Grave 84 - Ivan W. Swaddel, 1899 - 1958 Grave 85 - Edwin C. Lamkin, 1839 - 1927 Grave 86 - Lois P. Lamkin, 1844 - 1924 Grave 87 - illegible Grave 88, two names on one marker, common inscription: Lamkin :Grave 88a - Edwin C., 1835 - 1927 :Grave 88b - Lois F., 1844 - 1924 Grave 89 - Bessie Davisson, 1886 - 1970 Grave 89(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker Family Plot marker, Graves 90 & 91 (inclusive), inscription: Blake :Grave 90 - Henry, 1845 - 1913 :Grave 91 - Jane, 1843 - 1928 Grave 92 - Husband, Elmer E. Davisson, 1883 - 1966 Grave 93 - ? Huth ? Grave 93(i) - artifact, unknown if family plot marker Grave 94 - illegible Grave 95, two names on one marker, common inscription: Allen :Grave 95a - Ella V., 1855 - 1932 :Grave 95b - John W., 1847 - 1920 Grave 96 - Wm. A. Wightman, Born Sept. 4, 188?, Died July 5, 1882 Grave 97 - illegible Family Plot marker, Graves 98 through 100 (inclusive), inscription: Powers :Grave 98 - Margaret ?., 1848 - 1923 :Grave 99 - John, 1843 - 1910 :Grave 100 - Mabel, 1874 - 1881 Family Plot without common marker, with metal fence border, Graves 101 through 103 (inclusive), with entrance block inscribed: VanVleet :Grave 101 - Wife, Helen M. VanVleet, 1834 - 1927 :Grave 102 - Father, Ralph S. VanVleet, Oct. 9, 1822 - Mar. 19, 1899 :Grave 103 - Mother, Henrietta, wife of R.S. VanVleet, Ma? 14, 1820 - Dec. 21, 1872 Grave 104 - George K. Field, 1815 - 1895. Field Grave 105 - Father Grave 106 - Mother, Mary J. Field, 1824 - 1914 Grave 107 - Ambrose P. Field, Died Dec. 10, 1874, Aged 25 years 8 m's & 6 d'ys Grave 108 - G.A. Lockhart, 1815 - 1891 Grave 109 - M.M. Lockhart, 1818 - 1893 Grave 110 - J. William Caywood, 1864 - 1926 Grave 111 - Clara E. Caywood, 1865 - 1919 Grave 112 - Amelia J. Beckwith, 1826 - 1906. Grave 113 - Ezra Beckwith, 1820 - 1896. Grave 114 - Baby, Perry Wells, Died July 15, 1885, Aged 3 Mos Grave 115, two names on one marker, common inscription: Beckwith : Grave 115a - Wm. W. Beckwith, Died Bronson, Ohio, 1860. Aged 67 :Grave 115b - Ann Beckwith, Died 1883, Aged 87 Grave 116, with foot marker - illegible Grave 117 - Jean; ? Beckwith, Died ? 20, 1875: Aged 22 years. Grave 118 - Marianni Schroder, 1889 - 1896 Grave 119 - Elizabeth Malloch, 1829 - 1920 Grave 120 - Ann A.; ? Malloch, 187? Aged ? Grave 121 - Father, ? Born July 16, 1824, Died Jan. 26, 1884 Grave 122 - Father, ? naught? Born Feb. 29, 1820, Died Aug. 22, 1874 Grave 123 - Brother ? Born Sept. 22, 1862, Died Apr. 23, 1877 Family Plot marker, Graves 124 through 126 (inclusive), inscription: McNaughton : Grave 124 - Baby Mason, 1908 :Grave 125 - John P. McNaughton, 1847 - 1920 :Grave 126 - Emma R. McNaughton, 1850 - 1930 Grave 127 - Mary M. Raymond, 1864 - 1920 Grave 128 - A. Melville Raymond, 1850 - 1919 Grave 129 - Laura E. Whitney, 1890 - 1963 Grave 130 - Howard C. Whitney, 1889 - 1976 Grave 131 - Alice B. Wells, 1861 - 1932 Grave 132 - Richard W. Wells, 1854 - 1898. Grave 133 - Sarah Beckwith, 1856 - left blank on marker Grave 134 - Elizabeth M. Schroder, 1862 - 1931 Grave 135 - L.M. Schroder, 1861 - 1934 Grave 136 - Lloyd J. Schroder, 1888 - 1921 Grave 137 - Thomas A. McKay, 1847 - 1884. Family Plot marker, Graves 138 & 139 (inclusive), inscription: Smith :Grave 138 - Walter Denton Smith, 1870 - 1896 :Grave 139 - Lucinda Denton Warren, 1832 - 1899 Grave 139(i) - artifact, appears to be cemetery plot marker, inscribed: 250 Grave 140, two names on one marker, common inscription: Grosswil?r :Grave 140a - John A., 1873 - 1940 :Grave 140b - Delia, 1874 - 1961 Family Plot marker, Graves 141 & 142 (inclusive), inscription: Abbott :Grave 141 - Edward Abbott, 1862 - 1952 :Grave 142, two names on one marker, common inscription: Abbott :: Grave 142a - Rev. Norman, ? - 1901 ::Grave 142b - Lovinia, 1830 - 1874 Grave 143 - Josephine Durkee Mason, 1848 - 1913 Grave 144 - Norman L. Durkee, 1819 - 1877 Grave 145 - Harriett J. Durkee, 1819 - 1901 Grave 146, two names on one marker, common inscription: VanVranken :Grave 146a - Charles L., Aug. 5, 1858 - Aug. 15, 1948 :Grave 146b - Grace, June 29, 1870 - Oct. 15, 1967 Grave 147 - Wilma Rice VanVranken, 1894 - 1941 Grave 148 - Reese R. VanVranken, 1894 - 1969 Grave 149 - Baby, Charles Van Vranken, Oct. 22 - 25, 1905 Grave 150 - Russell Brooks Mason, 1840 - 1921 Grave 151, two names on one marker, common inscription: Van Vranken :Grave 151a - Richard R., 1922 - 2000 :Grave 151b - Phyllis S., 1923 - 1990 Grave 152 - Our baby David, Richard & Phyllis Van Vranken, 1955 - 1957 Grave 153 - Our baby Susan, Richard & Phyllis Van Vranken, 1947 - 1950 ''Link to other sections: A B C D E F G H *C Category:Comstock Township, Kalamazoo County, Michigan Category:Cemeteries in Kalamazoo County, Michigan